Present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for converting the resolution of an image.
Recently, in the field of office automation devices, a network system formed by combining a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a digital copying machine, an electronic file etc. has been developed.
However, since the above system includes image information of different tone levels or different resolutions, converting the resolution or the number of tone levels is required at the respective devices. For example, a facsimile apparatus processes binary image data, and a digital copying machine, multi-level image data. Further, the variety of standards for business machines, improvement in digital processing technique and electrophotographic process for high-precision make it necessary to produce image data of many different resolutions.
In the above system, when a binary image is outputted by a digital copying machine, converting only the resolution of the image data results in an image having conspicuous jagged portions.